The present invention relates to a fixture anchor for a wall. In particular, the present invention relates to an anchor device having particular application for securing or mounting a fixture or article on a relatively thin panel or section, such as drywall or sheetrock.
Walls or partitions are typically constructed of thin panels or sections which are secured to or connected between spaced studs or frame members, including for example foamboard, laminate or drywall. The thin wall construction or size of the panels or sections can make it difficult to secure or hang articles or fixtures on an intermediate space between spaced studs or frame members.
For example conventional fasteners are useful to secure articles or fixtures to the wall at the studs or frame members but not as useful for securing or mounting fixtures or articles to a wall panel itself. Fasteners designed specifically for hanging or mounting fixtures or articles to wall panels or sections can be difficult to remove once inserted or can require tools to insert and/or remove the fastener. The present invention addresses these and other problems and provides advantages not recognized nor appreciated by the prior art.